


Minecraft: Songfic Mode

by ArizaLuca



Category: MCSM, Minecraft - Fandom, Minecraft Story Mode, Minecraft: Story Mode - Fandom
Genre: I hope you like it, Other, These aren't the only characters but so far yeah, just random songfics I don't know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8906956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArizaLuca/pseuds/ArizaLuca
Summary: Just a bunch of songfics that I can't post on Fanfiction, also just trying out AO3 for fun x3 I hope you like them! The rating never goes anything above maybe some gore.





	1. Shelter - Porter Robinson

**_What will become of me from now on?_ **

Jesse knew everything had gone perfectly black. She didn't see anything except the blackness, felt nothing except for... well, nothing, really. She couldn't feel any sensations on her body anymore.

She just couldn't.

Was she dead?

Were her friends dead?

**_After some time, I stopped thinking about that._ **

After the longest time, Jesse remembered she'd been fighting something.

The Witherstorm! Yes, she'd been fighting the Witherstorm. She'd defeated it, too, hitting the Command Block with such force that her sword had pretty much shattered it, shards of diamond slicing at her hands.

Jesse looked down at her hands. Nothing. Not even the tiniest scratch.

Maybe she was remembering wrong?

**_Maybe I forgot..._ **

Jesse could remember falling from the sky, gazing upwards to see the Witherstorm's pink insides, fading away rapidly as her body plummeted through air, her vision of the area obscured by flickers of strands of hair as she fell, the wind pulling at her.

**_how to think at all._ **

She remembered a horrible, sudden agony tearing through her, vision going red. She remembered the way her lungs felt hot and pained and terrible, as she dragged in ragged gasps of air into her lungs, tears pouring down her face and stinging the tiny cuts all over.

She remembered the way a little wet nose-- Reuben-- nudged against her hand. The way the blue sky shone beautifully above her as she stared into the clouds, slowly darkening-- nighttime was coming soon, too soon-- it wasn't even lunchtime.

How someone had started shaking her, gently, as something hot and red and sticky poured out of her mouth, making a small path down her chin. She wanted to wipe it away. It was rude to do that.

**_Nothing changes anymore._ **

"Jesse?! Jesse!"

Jesse blinked slowly, everything getting darker and blurrier with each glacial movement of her eyelids. Axel seemed to be screaming to her inaudibly and shaking her gently, Olivia stepping back, her eyes widening, Lukas's chest hitching as he tried to breathe, hands shaking, Petra's head shaking as her hands shook. Reuben was in the corner of her darkening vision too, nudging her in worry.

Everything was going silent, though-- were they just being quiet?

**_The world that belongs to me only, each and every day, continues on._ **

"I'm..." Jesse felt her breath hitch again, sounds becoming less and less audible with each passing second, "I'm... okay..."

But even as she said the words quietly, a resounding truth hit her.

She wasn't okay.

She wasn't okay at all.

_**But I'm not lonely.** _

"I... I l..." Jesse couldn't speak. Her mouth wouldn't work. She was so tired... she just wanted to go to sleep. But she couldn't. She had to tell them, she just had to say one last...

... thing...

...

Jesse's eyes opened. She seemed to be sitting on something.

She looked down. It was a large stone. She got up, noticing in the back of her head the way her skin seemed to glow as she slowly shifted to look at the stone.

She hadn't even fully turned around when she heard footsteps, and she blinked and turned back a bit, blinking. "Ah?"

It was Lukas. His blue eyes seemed to be hardening, gleaming with... something. Tears? His fists tightened as he moved forward.

"Lukas--?" She gasped as the blonde male walked right through her, her chest tightening.

_**It doesn't bother me at all.** _

Jesse turned around again, her eyes widening as he stood in front of the tombstone. Because now that Jesse was looking at it, it was definitely a tombstone.

Jesse stepped forward so that her shoulder bumped into his, staring at the name written on the tombstone.

For some reason, even though her feet were fixed firmly on the ground, she felt as though she were falling, falling away endlessly into the big expanse of nothing.

Because it just felt strange to look at her own tombstone.

_I could never find the right way to tell you,  
have you noticed I've been gone?_

Jesse trotted after the blonde male, who'd stood at the tombstone in perfect silence for about ten minutes before turning around again. She didn't want to look at the tombstone any more than was necessary, so now she was trotting after him.

She noticed as the buildings rose up in front of her, people walking through the town and living their lives. She looked around before looking up at Lukas, who'd always been a good head taller than she. It was one of the reasons she really hadn't liked him at first.

But that didn't matter anymore.

What did matter was the tears starting to roll down his face.

"Lukas?"

' _Cause I left behind the home that you made me,  
but I will carry it along._

Lukas didn't stop. He just kept walking. Jesse sped up her gait so she was more or less level with him.

" _Right. I'm dead. He can't hear me."_

Being dead was weird for her. It was weird to have people stare right through you and know that they didn't see you at all. She'd always been noticed before (even when she didn't want to be).

But now she wasn't even there.

 _It's a long way forward,_  
so trust in me,  
I'll give them shelter like you've done for me,

Lukas stopped and glanced over at Aiden and the other Ocelots. They were chatting animatedly, Maya giggling audibly even from where they were sitting and Gill snickering. The ghost of a smile formed on his face, before it faded again and he kept walking. Jesse had paused, but now she had to speed up her gait again and nearly broke into a run after Lukas.

Someone else walked through Jesse, who shivered a bit and jumped, her head twisting around as she looked around. She spotted a black-haired man wearing a brown robe quietly walking by.

"Ivor?"

_and I know I'm not alone_

Jesse chased after the man, his dark blue eyes tight and angry and... tearful?

She looked closer at him. Yes, he was crying a little bit.

Why?

Jesse felt a small frown come over her face.

She didn't like it when people were unhappy.

 _You'll be watching over us_  
Until  
You're gone

Jesse had been following them around for several days now. Olivia and Axel seemed really subdued whenever doing anything-- they weren't even arguing like Jesse was used to.

That was really worrying for her.

The other Order members and Petra also seemed pretty subdued-- everything else seemed to go normally, but the people who Jesse had spoken to and worked with directly, to get rid of the Witherstorm...

Well, they were the stones in the creek. The water in the creek kept going around them, but they were just sitting there.

Reuben had been able to see her, though, the little pig's pale-brown eyes widening upon seeing her. Now, though, he'd gotten used to it-- nudging Jesse gently and following her around.

She'd missed him.

_When I'm older I'll be silent beside you,  
I know that words are not enough._

Jesse watched her friends all smile at the crowd as they walked by, but she could see the way their eyes were tight and the way Axel's dimples weren't quite forming. They were faking it. They weren't really happy.

_And they won't need to know our names or our faces,  
but they will carry on for us._

Jesse hadn't told them.

She hadn't told her friends that she loved them. She hadn't left her life knowing that they knew.

And that wasn't okay.

 _And it's a long way forward,_  
so trust in me,  
I'll give them shelter like you've done for me

Not for Jesse.

_and I know I'm not alone_

Jesse had to watch her friends as they quietly moved about their day. Axel's boisterous personality was gone, too-- he was pretty much a ghost of his former self.

Jesse glanced down at her glowing body and let out a faintly annoyed sigh. That was literally true for her.

 _You'll be watching over us_  
Until  
You're Gone...

Lukas glanced backwards. He'd finally managed to get Axel and Olivia, and heck, even Petra and Ivor to come along to see Jesse. Reuben was tagging along with him very obediently (which was weird; usually Reuben didn't want to come either). The other Order members had claimed to be busy... but he knew they just didn't want to get hurt again.

It hurt to visit Jesse. And it hurt to not see her laugh, or grin, or poke someone and then laugh at that, and it hurt to see that tombstone and know that it was hers and she was gone. And she wasn't coming back.

_And it's a long way forward,  
so trust in me,_

Petra gasped suddenly, stepping backwards a bit, eyes widening and releasing tears down her cheeks. Lukas blinked and turned back around, his lungs inflating so fast that it actually hurt.

_I'll give them shelter like you've done for me  
And I know I'm not alone_

There was a black-haired figure standing in front of the gravestone, her long black hair going down to her back and something gold winking at them in the sunlight from behind. Her body seemed to glow oddly, and she was wearing a pair of blue dungarees and a white t-shirt with red sleeves.

Lukas would've called out, but his throat felt oddly fully.

Ivor did the job for him.

"Jesse?"

 _You'll be watching over us,_  
until,  
you're gone...

Jesse turned around herself, blinking at the stunned group standing behind her. "Guys?"

Lukas was definitely not crying. Nope. His cheeks were just wet and water was coming out of his eyes and his breath was hitching. Definitely not crying. "Jesse?" he whispered.

She turned around fully, emerald-green eyes softening. "..."

**_Even if those memories make me sad..._ **

Jesse touched her chest gently, looking down as if she was surprised she could touch herself. "... hey, guys."

**_I've got to go forward, believing in the future._ **

She'd barely said that before several sets of arms were flung around her, making the ghostly figure stumble back several steps, tears beading in her own eyes.

**_Even when I realize my loneliness,_ **

They widened, releasing the tears. "Oh...! I--!"

**_and am about to lose all hope_ **

Jesse could feel herself disappearing again, a tingly, sparkling feeling slowly overtaking the bottom part of her body, and she gently pushed away from her friends, tears sparkling in her eyes and on her cheeks.

**_those memories make me stronger._ **

"Jesse--?!" Axel's arms kept reaching, obviously wanting to give his friend one last hug, but Jesse shook her head slightly as streams of sparkles slowly wafted into the air, glittering tears falling from her face.

**_I'm not alone._ **

"I have something I need to tell you guys," Jesse spoke, stumbling over her words from how fast she was talking, her throat and eyes filling with tears, salty and corrosive and sweet as they poured down her cheeks.

**_Because of you._ **

"I love you guys!" she cried out, as the rest of her body started dissolving into thin air.

Olivia reached out, an incoherent cry leaving her own mouth, but Jesse was gone.

The only thing that was left was the white rose that had sprouted from the grass in front of the tombstone, dotted with dewdrops that made it sparkle like some sort of gem in the sunlight.

**_Thank you._ **

**x.X. A.L. X.x**

**A/N: I CRIED.**

**So... yeah. I know this isn't the best thing I've ever written.**

**It's the first songfic, though...**

**Well, give me a break xD**

**x.X. A.L. X.x**


	2. I'm The Bad Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More like a musical number than a songfic, but (shrugs) whatever. Also, good lord, I'm not sure I did a very good job... I apologize.
> 
> Takes place in the Withered!Jesse AU with Female Jesse. (The one with the gold pin in her hair.)

Petra groaned, feeling blood trickle down her arm from the place where Jesse had stabbed her with the sword. Lukas didn't look so hot either, his blue eyes glazed over as blood trickled down from where he'd smacked his head into the ground.

A laugh that sent chills down Petra's spine rang out. "Oh  _goodness_ , are you both really that  _pathetic?_ "

Petra gritted her teeth and tilted her head back to meet Jesse's green eyes.

Except they  _weren't_ green, not anymore, they were that toxic glowing indigo, standing out from the skin that had turned black around her eyes like a sore thumb. Now that Jesse had some sort of glowing flint and steel with her (who knows where she'd found it), she'd become more powerful than ever, being able to access different  _worlds_ instead of just theirs.

"It's a bit of a shame, honestly... I was expecting a bit more of a fight from you both," Jesse hummed, stepping closer as a huge, black tentacle caressed Petra's face, the redhead automatically flinching away from it. "I guess I was wrong."

Lukas gritted his teeth, eyes coming back into focus with a tremendous jerk of effort. "I... can't believe... we wanted to... save you," he gasped, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes.

Momentarily, Jesse's gaze flickered, eyes flashing green instead of toxic purple. 

Then she threw her head back and laughed.

Not a warm, bubbly laugh like she'd used to have. No, this laugh was a cold, cruel cackle that echoed in the vast space that was the Witherstorm, going unheard by everyone except the two of them. " _Save_ me? Oh, good Notch, that's so funny, because, well..." She suddenly started singing, as if prompted by some outside force. 

... it was a catchy tune, though...

" _I'm not the damsel in distress,_ " Jesse sang, releasing both Petra and Lukas and dancing away a few steps, before coming up to Lukas and running a tentacle along the underside of his chin, forcing the blonde to stare up into her eyes. " _I'm not your girlfriend or the frightened princess!_ " She twirled away, making sarcastic waving motions with her hands. " _I'm not a little bird who needs your help to fly... nope!_ "

She whipped back around to face them, toxic indigo eyes widening to show them glowing nastily. " _I'm the_ _ **bad guy."**_

She flicked her hand dismissively, and several of the purple crystals in the room shattered, dumping four people to the ground. Petra's eyes widened as she recognized Ivor, panting heavily and struggling to lift his head, and Aiden, whose celery-green eyes were discolored from amnesia.

Nearby was a girl that Petra didn't recognize with rose-red hair and green eyes, a white pumpkin head resting on the ground next to her as she panted, trying to lift her own head. Not too far from them was a white-haired man in a purple suit, coughing heavily.

" _All these former villains that you see,_ " Jesse sang, kneeling next to Aiden, and before the former member of the Ocelots could even blink, a tentacle was wrapped around his throat, cutting off his flow of oxygen. " _Each of them with shaking knees has knelt before me, so I'm not your teammate or your partner in crime,_ " she loosed the tentacle and dropped him back to the ground, the brown-haired male letting out a pained squeak. "What am I, guys?" she asked, in a poisonously sweet voice.

"She's the bad guy," all four of them wheezed.

Jesse giggled a bit, the crazed laugh sending more chills up their spines as she flicked her tentacle, making the purple crystals re-freeze around them before they could do anything else. "That's right!  _Oh, it's magic, to watch a planet--_ " She stopped at a hole in the side of the Witherstorm, eyes widening in excitement as trees, ground, monsters, anything and everything, came soaring up into the Witherstorm's grasp. " _\-- shrivel up and_ **die**!" She whipped around again, kneeling and smiling almost  _innocently_ at the two of them.

" _Oh it's thrillin', to be a villain,_ " and she knelt next to Petra, the redhead automatically scooting away a bit, " _I destroy their homes and then I watch them **cry**..."_ Another giggle. Jesse had been innocent before, maybe even naive... but she'd  _never_ giggled. "'Cause I'm the  **BAD GUY!** "

She suddenly gasped a bit, clasping at her chest and doubling over. When she straightened back up again, Lukas and Petra's eyes widened.

Jesse's eyes were back to green. "I'm sorry," she gasped, before she suddenly started singing again. " _I'm not the bad guy, I'm just a bit surprising, it's not worth losing sleep, it's not worth--_ " They flickered back to toxic indigo for a moment. " _\-- **analyzing**. There was a time not so long ago at all, I was just like you, can you hear my call--?!_ " 

She shuddered again, eyes blinking back to toxic indigo, and Petra felt the tiny spark of hope that had begun kindling in her chest die again. " _Oh ain't it fantastic? I see something, I BLAST it!_ "

The tentacle flew out and slammed into both of them, knocking all the oxygen of their lungs again as they were slammed into the wall by someone they'd considered their best friend. " _And let me tell you why..._ "

Jesse strolled towards them, casually. " _I've always had a weakness, for barrenness and bleakness, I destroy your hopes and then I watch you_ cry..." She leered at the two of them, Lukas shuddering a bit in fear.

" _See I find this business rather_ fun!" She grinned at the two of them, a light of insanity kindling in her eyes. " _I don't want your assistance or your adulation! I'll vaporize your world and then bid you bye bye!_ " She tilted her head innocently at them. "Why?"

They blinked at her, Lukas's eyes starting to go back out of focus. Her almost cheerful expression turned into one filled with rage. "C'mon,  _ **GUESS**_!" she roared at them.

"'Cause... you're the... bad guy?" they managed weakly.

Jesse gave her shoulders a light shrug. "Or, well,  _girl._ " She began to laugh, before it changed into a wicked, twisted version of the laugh that the two of them knew, echoing throughout the huge cavern that had become the Witherstorm.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it so far! Any song requests go in the comments, but it's not done on a first-comed first served basis-- it's just done on if I think I can do it properly lol xD


End file.
